thetripodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Parker
Will Parker is the main protagonist of The Tripods franchise as well as the narrator in the books. Will is an English boy from Wherton who questioned the right of the Tripods to rule humanity and thus fled home to join the human resistance in the White Mountains. He eventually held a key role in defeating the Masters, the alien species behind the Tripods. Biography Early life Will was born to Mrs. Parker and John Parker in Wherton. He became good friends with Jack at some point, and the two used to go to a hidden building left over from the time before the Tripod Invasion to talk. The Journey to the White Mountains The day before Jack's capping, he and Will talked about the purpose of the procedure performed to everyone at the age of 14. Will began to form doubts about it which only grew stronger as Jack was capped the next day and suddenly became remote to him. Soon after Will met Ozymandias, who told him about the mind-controlling properties of Caps and a place called White Mountains where free, uncapped men lived. Will agreed to make the journey to the mountains in order to avoid his own capping which would take place next year. While he was running away from home, Will was confronted his cousin Henry, who he didn't get well along with. After hearing of Will's intentions, Henry insisted on coming with him, much to Will's dismay. The two travelled to Rhymney, where they were to find Captain Curtis on a ship called Orion. They were almost forced on another ship, but were saved by Captain Curtis who transported the boys over the English Channel to the French continent. In France the boys were captured by Black Guards. As they awaited their capping in a cell, they met Jean-Paul, who agreed to help them escape and even join them afterwards. The boys nicknamed him Beanpole and escaped with his help, welcoming him in their group. The boys continued on their way and eventually came upon the ruins of Paris, which they thoroughly explored, uncovering many technological artifacts from the time before the Tripod Invasion. Upon leaving the city, Will became severely ill. The group was found by people of the Chateau Ricordeau and brought to the Count and Countess of the castle to heal Will. Though he wanted to leave the castle with Henry and Beanpole, Will felt more attached to the chateau as he fell in love with Eloise, the daughter of the Count and Countess. He urged his friends to move on without him while he would stay behind with Eloise and be capped. However, he changed his mind and left after his friends when Eloise was chosen the queen of a tournament as taken by a Tripod into one of their cities. Heart-broken, Will left the Chateau to catch up with his friends. He was captured by a Tripod in the night and woke up in the morning near a river bank, unsure whether the Tripod had been a dream or not. Continuing on his way, Will eventually found Henry and Beanpole and reunited with them on their journey to the White Mountains. The boys began to frequently see a Tripod on their tail. After a while they realized it was following them. That was when they discovered that a metallic object had been embedded in Will's side. The object was sending signals to the Tripod, thus allowing it to find them anywhere. After a tough decision, Beanpole cut out the object. Personality Will is an eager adventurer but also very impulsive and lacks patience. He is depicted anything but a perfect hero, often thinking selfishly and making hasty decisions based on a feel-good basis. However, he also learns a lot during his fight against the Tripods and becomes more self-determined. Appearances Books *The White Mountains (First appearance) *The City of Gold and Lead *The Pool of Fire TV Series *Episode 1: A Village in England: July, 2089 AD *Episode 2: England: July, 2089 AD *Episode 3: The English Channel: July, 2089 AD *Episode 4: France: July, 2089 AD *Episode 5: Chateau Ricordeau, France: July, 2089 AD *Episode 6: Chateau Ricordeau, France: July, 2089 AD *Episode 7: Chateau Ricordeau, France: August, 2089 AD *Episode 8: Chateau Ricordeau, France: August, 2089 AD *Episode 9: France: September, 2089 AD *Episode 10: France: September, 2089 AD *Episode 11: France: October, 2089 AD *Episode 12: France: October, 2089 AD *Episode 13: The White Mountains: November, 2089 AD *Episode 14: The White Mountains: 2090 AD *Episode 15: Travel *Episode 16: Will Is Arrested *Episode 17: Help From Friends *Episode 18: City of Gold *Episode 19: Will Is Made a Slave *Episode 20: Hunt for Eloise *Episode 21: The City of Gold *Episode 22: Blessings of the Cognosc *Episode 23: The Cognosc Departs *Episode 24: Escape From the City of Gold *Episode 25: The Forest of Death Comics *The White Mountains *The City of Gold and Lead *The Pool of Fire Gallery Will comic.jpg|Will in the comics. Will parker.jpg|Will Parker Parkers.png|Will with his family. Will confronts ozymandias.png|Will meets Ozymandias. Episode 5 picture 3.jpg|Will and Eloise. Episode 5 picture 4.jpg|Will and Eloise. Episode 6 picture 3.jpg|Will and Eloise. Episode 6 picture 4.jpg|Will with the Ricordeau family. Episode 7 picture 2.jpg|Will talking to the Count. Episode 8 picture 2.jpg|Will and the Countess. Episode 14 julius will.jpg|Will talking with Julius. Harbour Inn comic.jpg|Will entering the Harbour Inn in Rhymney. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Freemen